vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Photino Birds
Summary Photino Birds are an informal name given to a species of dark matter creatures, which are colonizing all the stars of the universe, feeding off the energy in their cores. Unaffected by the physical heat of the star, the creatures simply orbit its gravity well. Photino Birds gain sustenance by staying within stable, non-extreme wells of gravity. While an active star provides such gravity, it also runs the risk of destabilizing into supernovae which in turn collapse into neutron stars and ultimately into black holes; black hole gravity is too extreme for their purposes. Therefore, the Photino Birds engage in a campaign to prevent supernovae by prematurely stalling the fusion reaction of every star in the universe. This will cause these stars to stop emitting energy and instead cool into white dwarves: still massive enough to exert gravity for the Photino Birds but completely stable. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C to High 4-C physically, 4-A to 3-C with galaxy projectiles | Low 1-C in scope and with best tech Civilization Type: Higher-Dimensional Civilization Name: Referred to as The Photino Birds by humans, also called Photino Fish, originally simply known to humanity as "Dark Matter", real name (If they have one) unknown Origin: Xeelee Sequence Classification: Dark Matter beings Kardashev Level: Type VII Age: At least over 13 billion years old, exist in a self-sustaining time-loop that makes their age essentially infinite, although technically beyond the concept of time Population: Unknown Territory: Every part of the multiverse dominated by Dark Matter Technology/Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 10), Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Duplication (The Photino birds can reproduce themselves in a manner compared to a Von Neuman swarm), Precognition (Predicted many of the Xeelee's actions in advance), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Telepathy, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Acausality (Types 3 and 4, They can reproduce themselves across time indefinitely, allowing them to effortlessly restore themselves if they are not killed across all of time), Existence Erasure (Capable of erasing Baryonic matter), Matter Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Teleportation (Can instantly travel to any point across time and space on a multiversal scale), Non-Corporeal (The Photino Birds are made of Dark Matter, making interaction with them extremely difficult, but they can interact with regular matter and alter it as they please), Cosmic Awareness, Biological Manipulation, Cosmic String Manipulation, Creation, Void Manipulation, Transmutation, Biological Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, capable of controlling, altering, and even destroying the "light against which all phenomena are shadow" that forms all platonic concepts in the multiverse), Soul Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Resistance to Biological Manipulation (They aren't technically alive), Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Precognition, Void Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, and Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Intangibility Attack Potency: Star level to Large Star level conventionally (They feed on stars and can prolong supernovae by stalling fusion), Multi-Solar System to Galaxy level with galaxy projectiles (They launch galaxies at relativistic speeds as projectiles) | Low Complex Multiverse level in scope and best tech (Due to their dark material existence, they outnumbered the Baryonic-based Xeelee across all of Configuration Space, which contains an uncountably infinite number of matter configurations of an uncountably infinite number of finitely sized 10-D universal domains, where the 7 extra spatial dimensions are compactified to a Planck scale. The Photino Birds are considered to be superior to The Xeelee as well as all stages of humanity, with the Xeelee eventually deeming the war against them unwinnable and deciding that simply evacuating themselves and other baryonic life from the standard multiverse was the only solution against them) Power Source: Stars Industrial Capacity: The Photino Birds have absolute control over all dark matter in the entire multiverse and are capable of using it to produce hyper-advanced technology Military Prowess: The Photino Birds have destroyed countless civilizations and have been in a war with the Xeelee since the beginning of time Weaknesses: None Notable, though they do struggle at tapping into sources with high amounts of gravity Note: #The "Stupendous Number of Dimensions" in Configuration Space does not refer to the dimensionality of it, but rather the dimensions needed to map out the uncountably infinite number of interactions in it. Configuration Space is described as a Phase Space, and dimensions in a phase space only help quantify interactions in a system, not the actual spatio-temporal dimensions that physically make it up. These are just abstract mathematical modeling variables and are not to be used as tiering higher dimensions. #The Universe in the Xeelee Sequence is claimed to be eleven dimensional, that being ten spatial + one temporal dimensions. However the temporal dimension is an illusion created by the uncountably infinite number of matter configurations in Configuration Space and the extra seven spatial dimensions past our main three are compactified, that meaning they are bundled to be in a Planck scale and thus may not apply to any tiering metric. #Stephen Baxter does not like using the term "multiverse" in his works due to his scientific background, so when he says universe it may either mean the observable universe, all the domains, or Configuration Space as a whole. To simplify debating, one should refer to each one as: **An observable universe or domain for the finite universe itself, each one having slightly differing constants **The Universe or Configuration Space for well... Configuration Space Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Super Scientists Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Aliens Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Xeelee Sequence Category:Villains Category:Genderless Characters Category:Races Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Book Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Omniscient Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Duplication Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Space Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telepaths Category:Time Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Technology Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Physics Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Biology Users Category:Creation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Characters Category:Birds Category:Concept Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Geniuses Category:Black Hole Users Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Civilizations Category:Horror Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1